


Буря

by synant



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Snow, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Thanks to Angst_BuriTTo for permission (it was fun to find out about nickname change :))
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee
Kudos: 1





	Буря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 2: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890739) by [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo). 



> Thanks to Angst_BuriTTo for permission (it was fun to find out about nickname change :))

— Это ты виноват, Мак-путешественник, — буркнул Тони, топчась на месте и дрожа от холода в одной футболке и шортах.  
— Я виноват? — вскинулся Тим, стряхивая снег с солнечных очков.  
— Кто говорил «поедем со мной в отпуск», — зашипел Тони, — кто говорил «будет весело в это время года»? — Он продвинулся чуть вперед в длинной очереди Walmart. — Я никогда этого не забуду, Мак-лжец, — и на этой ноте, клацнув зубами, Тони закончил свою тираду.  
— Откуда я мог знать, что пойдет снег? — спросил Тим, повернувшись к нему.  
— О, мой дорогой Мак-снеговик, это не снег, это — целая чертова буря!  
Они оба продвинулись ещё ближе к кассам, толкая вперед тележку, полную зимней одежды, снаряжения и еды.  
— Откуда, чёрт возьми, я мог знать, что впервые за всю историю на Гавайях выпадет снег?


End file.
